


It Reminded Me of You

by oh2hell



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sort of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh2hell/pseuds/oh2hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam buys Dean something in the gift shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Reminded Me of You

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I know this is all supposed to be kind of sweet, but I'm just sort of in a crack-y mood right now.

Sam was browsing the rest stop gift shop while Dean took a bathroom break and stocked up on their vending machine food. He got on his tip-toes and peered out the window, seeing Dean hobbling back to the Impala with his pockets and arms full of junk food. He even had a few bags of chips stuffed in his mouth. Sam snorted and dropped back down so he was flat-footed. As he was turning to leave a shelf of little plastic figurines caught his eye. Right on the edge there was a little squirrel bobble head with nuts stuffed in his mouth. Sam hesitated for a second, glancing around. There was no one here except for the girl behind the counter. She wasn't paying any attention to him though. He was too young for her, and something on her phone was very obviously taking all of her attention.  
Stepping forward and pretending to examine the stuff on the shelf above the squirrel, Sam picked it up and shoved it into his coat pocket. Risking one more glance at the girl behind the counter, Sam turned around and walked back out. When he was a few steps from the door, he started jogging back to the Impala.  
Opening the door, Sam got the squirrel out of his pocket and hid it behind his back. "Heeeeeeeey Deeeeeean!", Sam said in his girliest voice. He slid in and pressed himself against Dean, brushing his lips across the stubble on Dean's neck. "I got you something...", Sam whispered.  
"Yeah?" Sam could tell Dean was part excited, part curious, and part turned on. He was too easy. "What is it little brother?"  
"Well...." Sam slipped the bobble head into Dean's lap, almost in his crotch, covering it with his hand. "It's really special..."  
Dean grabbed the squirrel, as excited as he could be. "You fucking bitch!"  
Sam laughed and pushed his way to the other side of the car. "Oh my god! Holy crap Dean you should see your face!"  
"You bitch! I thought you were gonna like, get me a porn mag or a dildo or some shit!"  
Sam cocked his head, "You want me to get you a dildo?"  
"Shut up! You know what I meant!" Dean threw the squirrel across the car and put the car in reverse.  
Still laughing, Sam looked at the squirrel. He looked at it like a jeweler with a diamond, just to annoy Dean. "It kind of reminds me of you... Yanno, with all the nuts in his mouth?"  
"Oh fuck you! You almost made that actually kind of sweet you tiny fucking bastard."  
Sam just laughed harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you


End file.
